


Warmth

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Semi-Platonic Cuddling, really.... that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights were harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needed some more jet/poison content even if this isn't explicitly Look At Them They're Dating. this ship is Pure. also this fandom needs more fluff??

Nights were harsh. 

Jet didn't understand how Ghoul could wander outside in the subzero temperature. The thought made his fingers throb and tingle with phantom frostbite. He curled deeper into his nest of blankets to counter it. 

The pile of blankets and old clothes next to him shifted slightly. 

"You alright, Star?" Poison's voice, groggy and thick with sleep, echoed through the quiet room. 

Poison was the only one who ever called him Star. Jet didn't know why that made his insides tighten in a way that wasn't altogether uncomfortable. 

"I'm fine." He mumbled into the blanket covering his mouth. "Jus' a bit cold." 

"It's fuckin' freezin' out there." Poison huffed and the pile of blankets shifted more until Jet could see dark eyes staring at him. 

"Yeah." Was all he could say about that. "It's crazy isn't it? How it goes from flaming to ice cubes." 

"It's like the desert is doing everything it can to make our lives hell." 

"Not just the desert." Jet flipped onto his back and stared at the cracked ceiling. He still felt Poison's eyes on him. It probably should've made him uncomfortable. "The whole fucking _world_ is making our lives hell." 

Poison laughed, a high pitched, slightly broken thing that was half smothered by blankets. "I'd drink to that if I actually drank." 

Jet let a small smile creep across his face, before he forced himself to relax. He slipped his eye shut and mumbled, "Night, Poison. Sorry for waking you up." 

There wasn't any response and Jet assumed that Poison already fell asleep, before he felt warmth at his side. Jet opened his eye and tilted his head to the side. Poison was laying right next to him, their eyes much closer than before. If there was better lighting, Jet might've been able to see flecks of green. 

"Poison? What're you doin'?" Jet frowned. 

Poison rolled their eyes, like Jet asked a stupid question. To be fair, he probably did. "Didn't I say it was fuckin' cold out?" 

"Yeah, but-" It suddenly hit him. "Oh." 

"Is that okay?" Poison suddenly sounded nervous. They started to move away. "Sorry, it's dumb. I'll just-" 

"No." Jet was briefly caught off guard with how quick he responded, but life was too short to be embarrassed by something so small. "Just- C'mere." He lifted his blankets and clenched his teeth against the rush of cold air that slammed into him. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I wouldn't willingly let myself get cold if I wasn't sure - just get under the damn covers." He didn't mean to snap, but it did wipe away the last of Poison's uncertainty. 

Suddenly Poison was pressed against Jet's side. Jet dropped the blankets and all traces of the cold was gone. Poison nestled their head against his neck and almost hesitantly wrapped their arm around his chest.

For a while they were both silent. Jet shifted a few times, trying to find a more comfortable position, and Poison followed suit. He wrapped his arms around Poison and squeezed lightly. Poison snuggled closer to his chest. 

"Are you warmer?" They asked and Jet could practically feel the smile on their face. 

He returned the smile and laughed quietly. "Yeah." He closed his eye again and rested his chin against the top of Poison's head. "Yeah I'm much warmer." 

-

Jet woke up to sunlight filtering through the dingy window. He was on his back again, staring at the cracked ceiling. He would've been convinced that last night was a dream, if Poison wasn't currently using his chest as a pillow. 

He felt an almost overwhelming amount of fondness rush through him. Even if Poison was drooling on his shirt. He barely resisted the urge to pat their hair, because that would cross some threshold he wasn't sure should be crossed. It was too intimate. Neither of them could risk that level of intimacy out here. Not with who they are and what they do. 

He was content to lay there and watch the shadows move as the sun rose. As he scrubbed the sleep out of his eye, he realized that he felt rested for the first time he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. I appreciate comments :)))


End file.
